


Leaving the Nest

by randomcheeses



Series: Search [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: AU, Canon - First Anime, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al is leaving Resembool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving the Nest

It’s one year after his restoration that Al announces his intention to search for his missing brother.

“Brother _is_ still alive,” Al insists to Winry and Pinako. “He’s out there. I just need to find him.”

They argue for days, but Al will not be persuaded otherwise. He doesn’t care that there’s been a funeral or that Ed has not been seen for a year.

Finally, Winry insists that eleven years old is too young to wander around the country on his own.

“Ed did it,” Al points out.

Winry’s eyes shine with suppressed tears. “Ed wasn’t alone,” she says softly. “You would be.”

“Then come with me,” Al suggests.

“No,” Pinako says firmly. “Winry has her own life, Al. It’s high time she took that apprenticeship in Rush Valley.”

Al feels like screaming in frustration. Pinako does not believe that Ed is alive, and so in her mind there is no need for him to go anywhere. But Al _knows_ his brother is out there somewhere.

Al forces himself to be calm and look Pinako in the eye. It is her that he has to convince if he’s ever going to get out of Resembool

“I’m still going to look for Brother,” he says quietly. “Today.”

She holds his gaze for a long moment and then sighs. “Alright. Where will you start?”

“Central,” Al replies. “There’s someone there who believes me.”

“Well, he’s an Elric,” Pinako sighs later, watching him walk down the road. “Should’ve known he’d fly young.”


End file.
